


Blood and Glue

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Healing, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: The Doctor and her companions have to run, again. Once they reach the Tardis they don't notice something went wrong for the Doctor.





	Blood and Glue

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native to English and do want to apologize for any mistakes I have made. Happy to hear your suggestions and opinions about the story :)
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

They were running. Not that it was something out of the ordinary, Yaz thought to herself, but sometimes she got a little sick of it. When she couldn't sleep she was sometimes wondering whether it was the Doctor herself or her ship that had the magic ability to attract all kinds of danger. They've had breakfast in Paris this morning, with a lovely view of the Seine and beautiful sunny weather. Now they were running from Caesars troops – and according to the Doctor, they didn't even know why. Luckily they weren't too far away from the Tardis and should be able to make a quick exit. Once they could see the ship, the Doctor let herself fall behind. Her companions knew she did it to protect them, and even though they have had heated discussions with her that she didn't have to save them, she never stopped getting into the Tardis last.  
Panting they stumbled through the blue doors. Between heavy breaths Graham gasped “Water!” and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Ryan was bend over, his hands on his knees, just trying to catch his breath. Yaz had let herself slide down one of the orange glowing pillars, fumbling with her jacket in an effort to take it off.  
Only a couple of seconds later the Doctor burst through the door, rushing to the console and quickly fiddling with the levers and buttons. “Where's Graham?” she asked the other two, slightly breathless.  
“Drinking,” Ryan told her, “And I will go take a shower, if that's fine with everyone.”  
“Sure!” the Doctor reassured him as she was pulling the final lever to park them in the time vortex. Yaz was nodding at him and he wandered off into a corridor.  
“You, too, Yaz?” the Doctor asked, flashing her a quick smile.  
“In a minute,” she answered and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her knees.  
“Okay, call me if you need something,” the time lady added and Yaz heard her step around her and disappear.

A couple of minutes later Yaz was ready to emerge from her seat, being able to easily breath again and certain that her legs wouldn't just let her down once she tried to stand up. As she got to her feet, her face went pale. For a second she forgot how to breathe, staring at a red trail of blood on the floor. It led from the door to the console, around it and into the corridor where Yaz had heard the Doctor disappear. She was clueless how she had not noticed the blood before and suddenly got really scared.  
“Doctor?!” she called, but there was no answer. With a hint of panic in her voice she called out again, but the only thing that was audible was the normal humming of the machines.  
Regaining the movement in her body she started running again, following the bloody path further into the Tardis. Her heart racing she kept shouting out the time lady's name, concerned about how much blood she must have had lost to leave behind the trail. It became smaller the longer she followed it and Yaz wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign.  
Shortly after she found the Doctor, laying on the floor right in front of the medical bay. Once she saw her from behind it was obvious what had caused the trail of blood. The woman had a gaping wound over her left shoulder blade, a sword had probably cut clean through her layers of clothing. Yaz knelt down next to her and felt for a pulse on her neck. She gave a sigh of relive once she found both hearts working. She had a quick look at the wound, but it had stopped bleeding. Yaz was wondering how that was possible, but her main concern was waking the Doctor up.  
It took a while, but eventually the Doctor regained her conciousness. In a childish way she smiled at Yaz, like she was really happy to see her. Cautiously Yaz helped her the last steps into the medical bay, laying her down onto a bed.  
“Doctor...” Yaz hesitated, “I can't stitch you back up. I only have some basic training in first aid!”  
“It's fine, don't worry!” the Doctor cheered. Yaz nearly got angry with her because she didn't get how badly she was injured. “If you walk over to the cabinet on the left, you will find antiseptic and glue. Just clean it, put on the glue and press the wound together, my body can deal with the rest.”  
Yaz looked at her as if she had lost her mind. “Glue. Sure.” she stated.  
“Yes,” the Doctor nodded, “It's no witchcraft, you even have a primitive version of glue for wounds in the 21th century. Don't look at my like that, I'm fine!” She smiled one of her purest smiles that melted Yaz's reservation, she sighed and got the things the Doctor had asked for.  
“It is going to hurt, I'm sorry, Doc,” she informed the woman. Quickly she had cleaned the wound and added some glue to the wound, under the exact instructions from the Doctor.  
“Just do it,” the time lady told Yaz, obviously clenching her teeth.  
A few seconds and a couple of suppressed moans from the Doctor later Yaz let go, and to her surprise, the wound stayed closed.  
“Told you!” the Doctor grinned, sitting up. “Now I only need some synthetic bloodsubstitute and I'll be good as new.”  
Cheerfully the Doctor got up and rummaged through some drawers while Yaz sat down onto a chair, shaking her head. The blonde returned with a pink bag that she hooked to the iv stand and a needle. Yaz crinkled her nose at the sight of the “bloodsubstitute” and the Doctor giggled when she noticed. “It just looks weird, but it is perfectly fine. In a couple hundred years humans will use it all the time. Just imagine, nobody has to donate blood anymore!” The time lady made herself comfortable on the bed and actually laid a venous aditus herself. Yaz still watched her with a mixture of admiration and bewilderment.  
“Why did your wound stop bleeding?” she asked eventually.  
“Oh I wanted to heal myself with regeneration energy, but I wasn't able to finish. Suddenly had the feeling I might not get to the medical bay in time.” The Doctor flashed Yaz a big and innocent smile, at the sight of which Yaz burst into laughter.  
“You're crazy, you know that?” She asked the Doctor, still smiling.  
“I guess I do know,” the Doctor admitted, “Is it a good crazy or a bad crazy?” With big eyes she looked at the woman sitting next to her.  
“As long as you don't get yourself killed,” Yaz stressed with a jokingly stern look, “I think I like your craziness.” Her statement brought her another big smile from the Doctor.  
“Still,” she added, shaking her head, “A normal person would immediately say she is gushing with blood. But no, you had to go, bleed all over the place and faint first!”  
“But Yaz, you just said yourself...” the time lady leaned over to Yaz and whispered, “I'm definitely not normal.”


End file.
